I Wish
by that.girl.we.all.luv
Summary: Kushina and Minato decide to grant Himawari's wish of spending time with her father. However, she believes it all to be a dream when she is actually interacting with a nine year old version of her father in the past.
1. Daddy?

**Read it I guess.**

Himawari stared up at her ceiling cradling her panda closer to her chest. She glanced over to the clock to see that it was past mid-night. Daddy had promised to tuck her in tonight and he still wasn't here. Though she understood, he was a busy grownup with important Hokage duties. She shouldn't bother him with something silly such as wanting a goodnight kiss. She was eight now after all, things such as that would be a thing of the past and she shouldn't beg for attention.

Her brother on the other hand craved it and it was understandable. He was expected to become something great like her daddy. She loved her brother dearly, but she knew how he could get on the villagers nerves. Which would only lead to trouble to daddy. So she would be quiet and not ask for too much. After all she was a big girl now. Himawari nodded determined to herself that she wouldn't become a bother and pulled the covers of her shoulder. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

" _Hima...Hima-chan, Himawari~"_

Himawari slowly opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by white clouds. She pressed her hand in the surface curious to feel the soft texture. Himawari stood to her feet clutching her panda to her chest. Where was she? The last time she checked she had fallen asleep in her room. Was someone playing a trick on her or was this just a dream? Though, none of her dreams had ever been this vivid.

" _Hima-chan, this way."_ A voice said. She didn't know whether or not she should trust it, but she followed it anyway. The closer she walked the louder the voice became along with a light shining brightly at her. She raised her hand and squinted her eyes as figures came into view.

"Whose there?" She called nervously. As the light dimmed down she saw a man and a woman smiling down at her. She tilted her head curiously at the two. They looked at her as if they knew who she was. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at her and put a hand out for her to grasp. "Come this way." Himawari stared at the hand for a moment before looking back up at the woman.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you. I promise." The man said. Himawari pursed her lips before taking her hand into the strangers. Her touch was soft and kind. The smaller girl relaxed a bit as the three of them walked down the clouded path.

"Where are we going?" Himawari asked. "Who are you two?" At first they said nothing which made her nervous and she was about to pull her hand away when the man spoke.

"I'm glad that we get to meet you in person, Hima-chan." He said looking down at her with a kind smile.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked curiously.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" He asked with a teasing shock. Himawari lifted her brow before leaning forward to get a better look at his face. She stared for a moment trying to remember where she had seen his features before.

"Your...your the fourth Hokage, aren't you?" She asked. He only smiled at her. "I've seen you on the Hokage rock. Then that means...your my grandpa and your my grandma." She looked over at the red headed woman who laughed happily.

"That's right, that's right! Oh your just so small and adorable, Dattebane!" She said squishing her cheek against the smaller girls.

"I seem small?" Himawari asked looking at herself. "I guess my panda makes me seem little, but I'm actually already eight. I'm turning nine really soon."

Minato and Kushina glanced at each other before she spoke. "What's the rush to grow up?"

"I don't want daddy or mommy to be burden because they have to take care of me. After all being the Hokage is very important and I shouldn't bother him." She replied nodding her head as if everything she said was a fact.

"Hima-chan, no one thinks your a burden. Your parents love you." Minato said patting a hand on her shoulder.

"I love them too that's why I can't bother daddy." Himawari countered. She paused before looking up at them. "How can he protect Konoha if I get in the way?"

"Hima-chan..." The older man trailed off before Kushina intervened.

"Well, I won't waste anymore time. Hima-chan would you like a present?" She asked with a smile.

The smaller girl looked at the woman with interest. "A present? Why would you give me a present?"

"Because we're your family and grandparent's are suppose to spoil you with gifts, Dattebane." She said grinning down at her.

"What is it?" Himawari asked becoming more curious as to what they were going to give to her.

"Well, let me answer that question with another question. Would you like to spend time with your father?" She asked.

"But I don't want to bother-"

"Yes or no? Which is it?" Kushina interrupted.

Himawari gave a hesitant nod. "Yes, I would like to. Only if I'm not bothering him."

"On the contrary, I think he would love to spend time with some one." She said grinning over at her husband. Minato nodded.

"You'll have fun I promise."

"I wish Boruto could come too. He would love to spend time with daddy." She said with a bit of guilt in her tone.

"He'll get his chance as well rest assured." Minato said. "But a good girl such as yourself deserves to be happy."

Himawari gave a slow nod. "Okay...when I'm done. How will I get back? Will I just wake up?"

"Wake up...?" Kushina repeated. She opened her mouth to inform her on what exactly was going on, but Minato got her attention shaking his head.

"Yes, when it's time for you to leave you'll wake up." He said with a smile.

Himawari tugged her panda closer to her chest. "It's too bad it won't be real..." Minato and Kushina glanced to her before looking at each other. She peered up at them. "So where do I go?"

"Walk straight towards that light and you'll get there safely, I promise." Minato said. Himawari glanced toward the shimmering light at the end of the cloud road.

"Okay." She said with a nod, before turning around and hugging her grandparents. "Thank you." They hugged her back and she could feel the happy warmth. She separated and turned toward the light. "Bye grandpa, bye grandma!" She said waving to them kindly. They waved back as she walked into the light.

Kushina looked back to Minato. "Was it alright that we didn't tell her?"

He nodded. "I think it was better that way."

"Alright..." She said.

Meanwhile, Himawari felt like she was floating through the sky and her entire body felt tingly. It was strange and she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with it. Himawari held her panda close to her chest to comfort herself. Suddenly she fell flat on the hard ground and she yelped. Dreams weren't suppose to hurt were they? She shook her head, grandpa said that I would wake up just fine, right? She stood up dusting off her pajama pant's.

She looked around trying to pen point where exactly she was. The trees and building looked familiar, but in a way they didn't at the same time. She furrowed her brow. Didn't they say she would get time to spend with her daddy? Where was he?

"You get back here!" She heard cackling laughter whip behind her into the bushes and she blinked in surprise. She looked over to see a blond boy with goggles around his head. "Naruto you brat!" She stiffened when an familiar ninja stared her down. Though he looked younger she knew it was Iruka.

"You child!"

"Yes!" She said.

"Have you seen a little blond brat running through here?" He asked. He looked frustrated and he was covered in paint, orange to be exact. She was hesitant for a moment.

"He went that way." She said point in the opposite direct.

"Thanks...by the way kid, what are you doing out her in your pajama's and with no shoes?" He asked.

Himawari glanced down at herself realizing she was indeed shoeless..."I sleep walk, it's a problem of mine."

"Oh...alright, make sure to get help with that. I'll be on way now." He said running on ahead. When she was sure he was gone she turned around only to be face to face with bright blue eyes. She stumbled over a rock and fell to the ground. The blond boy stared her down as he squatted in front of her.

"Why did you help me?" He asked with an accusing expression.

"You seemed to be in trouble...I though I was helping." She explained calmly.

"Well you got him off my back so you did help me, _but_ I want to know why." He demanded.

Himawari tilted her head. "Why not?" He hesitated for a moment.

"Ah nevermind." He said waving his arm at her. Before looking back at her. "So why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"I'm sure you've heard about my sleep walking problem." She said, though the boy only squinted his eyes at her. This was uncomfortable. She glanced at the paint covering his hands. "What did you do to get that man so angry at you?"

He slowly grinned at her. "Just a little redecorating."

"He didn't seem to like it."

"Oh well." He said with a shrug. "So what's your name?"

"Himawari." She said politely. "What is your's?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the hidden leave village!" He said pointing at himself confidently. Himawari blinked a few times before speaking.

"Daddy?"

 **Review it?**


	2. Neon Green Jump Suit

**Cory in the House is my favorite anime LOL. Just kidding, I don't understand that meme.**

Naruto blinked at the girl in front of him with a confused expression. "Huh, what are you talking about?"

Himawari tilted her head at his question. She didn't understand what was going on. Didn't her grandparent's tell her that he would be happy to see her? It seemed that he didn't even know who she was. Though, that was obvious when he'd asked for her name. Himawari was confused, but perhaps that's how this dream is suppose to work. Maybe her father wasn't allowed to know he was her daughter, not to mention he looked about the same age as herself. Himawari pursed her lips. If he didn't know, she wouldn't tell him.

It was only a dream after all.

She looked up at him with a smile as she shook her head. "No, it's nothing. Sorry."

Naruto adjusted his goggles and squinted his eyes with a suspicious expression. "You're weird."

Himawari giggles. "Thank you."

"That's not something to be proud of, dattebyo!" Naruto said furrowing his brow. She started to laugh even more. "Quit it! Am I some sort of joke to you!"

The younger girl started to calm down as she fumbled her index fingers together. "I'm sorry. Your not a joke, I just think your funny." She stated honestly. The blond boy hesitated as no one had ever told him that before.

"Oh well..." He was confused. "Okay?" They were both silent and it made him feel uncomfortable. Despite, the fact that the younger girl was smiling at him kindly. He couldn't see why, no one ever looks at him with that type of expression. They were usually disgusted to have him around, but a girl he didn't even know smiled at him. He didn't know how to deal with it. "Well, I'm going now. Bye."

"Wait! I want to go too!" Himawari said stepping toward him. Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"Why, I don't even know you?" He asked. "Besides, don't you have your friends or parent's to be with you?" Something that he didn't have.

Himawari looked up as if she was in thought rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Considering this _was_ a dream, her brother and friends most likely weren't here. Plus, her real daddy was busy with important Hokage duties he couldn't just show up in her dreams. Regardless, neither of her parent's were actually here.

At least, that's what she thought.

The younger girl shook her head. "No, none of them are here."

The boy looked at her in shock. "You mean their all..." Himawari tilted her head curiously. Unknown to her, Naruto assumed her words meant that her parent's were dead. "So your just like me." He mumbled.

"Huh?" She blinked.

"So you want to come with me?" Naruto asked, ignoring her response.

Himawari smiled brightly. "Mmhm! Yes, yes!" She said with a laugh as she twirled in a circle, throwing her panda in the air. She caught it, staring at him excitedly.

Naruto stared at her for a moment. She sure was jittery, though he shouldn't be one to talk. He looked her over. If her parent's were dead, then where did she live? "Are you staying anywhere?"

Himawari gave a confused expression. Was he asking where she lived? Where could she possibly live in a dream, this might seem real, but that was completely ridiculous. "I don't live anywhere." She answered. Not here anyway.

"You don't have anywhere to live?" He asked, scrunching up his face. The villagers hated him, but even he had somewhere to live. He couldn't believe that she seemed to accept all of this so calmly. It was like she didn't even care! Was she on the streets? The younger girl pondered over his words. She was about to speak, but her father put up a hand to silence her. "No, you don't answer this all must be hard on you."

Himawari raised her brow. What was he talking about? This dream wasn't making much since, but she was happy to see her daddy any way she could get him.

"Do you have any other clothes?" Naruto asked, noticing her outlook fully.

"No, this is it." The girl answered. Because again this wasn't even real, so why would she have extra clothing with her?

Naruto suddenly grabbed her arm with his paint stained hand. "That's it! You're coming with me!" He pulled her along and Himawari looked at him in interest.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I'm getting you some clothes!" He said. "You can't run around in your pajamas." He glanced back at her as she blinked at him. She wasn't sure what to say so she kept her mouth closed. As they reached the busy streets, she noticed the villagers where staring at them. Of course who wouldn't, she was dressed in her nightwear and the boy had orange paint splattered over him. However, it was the way they were staring at them. The glares were frightening and she had never seen someone look so hateful in her direction.

Feeling uncomfortable, Himawari walked in closer to her daddy. She took hold of his hand rather than him gripping her arm. Naruto glanced at her. "They all look really angry at us. Did we do something wrong? It's kind of scary..."

"Sorry." He said stiffly. "People don't like me very much."

"Is it because you were _redecorating_." The younger girl whispered with innocent eyes. He shook his head.

"No, they've never really liked me. No one has." He replied.

"Oh." She said, turning to look at the ground. She didn't want to see the angry stares the people were giving her daddy. She felt bad for him despite this only being a dream. How could people hate her daddy for no reason. It wasn't right and she didn't like it. The girl turned her gaze to the boy, he looked sad.

Himawari wouldn't accept that. "Allllrighty~!" She yelled with a tune. This surprised Naruto and the people glaring at them. "No need to be sad, you always have to stay glad! So let's go Naruto, you know the way to go~" She sung/yelled, swinging his arm. He stared at her as she continued to sing. "Let's go Naruto~"

He slowly stared to grin and she returned a bright smile. "Alright! I'm going, dattebayo!"

Himawari giggled at his sudden cheerfulness. "Yay! Believe it!"

"Dattebayo!"

"Believe it!"

"Dattebayo~"

"Believe it~"

Rather than glaring now, the villagers looked at the loud children in confusion and sweat-dropped. They slowly turned away from the commotion and went back to their business. Himawari smiled at this and turned back to her energetic daddy. She was glad that he was happier. She couldn't understand why people would want to be mean to someone as amazing as her daddy! He was so kind and awesome!

And even in her dreams he was offering to buy her clothes.

When they reached a clothing shop they went to walk inside, but a man stood at the door with a glare and a broom. He gripped it tighter when he saw Naruto walk closer. "Leave." He spat. Himawari blinked in surprise. What was going on?

Naruto looked a bit dejected. He glanced over at Himawari who looked at the man wryly. "I'm here to buy clothes just like everyone else." He persisted.

"Why don't you go look in the garbage, it would match you perfectly." He said. Himawari stared at the man in shock. What was wrong with her daddy that he had such a problem with?

"Look I'm just-"

"Leaving, now get out of here, monster." He said with disgust.

Himawari's eyes widened, before looking at her daddy. He looked hurt, but tried his best to hide it. He turned to the younger girl and smile wrly. "Let's go..." Naruto went to take her hand and she pulled away. He assume she didn't like him anymore, but that wasn't the case. She turned to the man with frown.

"Your a _bad_ man, he didn't do anything to you. All he wanted to do was help me and you call him a monster. Well guess what, the only monster I see here is you. Your a horrible person." She started to glare at him. You wouldn't think an eight year old glaring at you would make a man feel uncomfortable, but it did. People were starting to stare and the man sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine. What do you want?" He asked harshly.

Naruto hesitantly pulled out his money. "This all I can afford." The man snatched the money.

"Tch, all that will get you is something like that." He said pointing to a neon green jump suit in the corner shelf. Himawari stared at it curiously. It looked like the old one her daddy had worn when he was younger only his was orange.

"I'll take it!" She announced.

"Really?" The man sputtered before frowning. "Here, comes with matching shoes. Now leave."

She took the clothing and smiled at him. Naruto followed behind here as she skipped to a restroom changing into the outfit. This dream was so realistic. When she walked out she spun in a circle. "I like it! What do you think?" She tilted her head when she saw her daddy looking down sadly. She walked up to him and leaned over to see his face. "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't hang out with me. People are gonna be mean to you too." He said. They were both silent until Himawari suddenly shoved her panda in his face.

"Here!" She yelled.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking up at her.

Himawari smiled. "Hug it!"

He blinked. "What?"

"Hug it!" He continued to stare. "Like this!" She hugged him around his chest squishing the stuffed panda against him. The dark haired girl took a step back. "Is it working, are you happy yet?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"My mommy says whenever I'm sad just hug the panda and it will keep me safe. It always makes me smile! So did it work?" She asked.

"Your mom said that?" He asked. She nodded. "She's not here...I'm sorry."

Himawari raised her brow. What was there to be sorry for? She was going to wake up soon any, right? "It's fine, I'm sure I'll see her real soon." She smiled. This surprised Naruto. How could she be so calm about her parent's dying.

The two of them were thinking to completely different things.

"So, why don't the two of us do something fun!" Himawari asked.

"You still want to be around me?" Naruto asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Sure." She answered simply.

He slowly grinned at her. "Okay!"

"Great! Let's-"

"Naruto, you idiot! You missed the rest of class!" Someone said. Himawari looked up noticing they were quite close to the academy. School must have just let out.

They both turned to see a pink haired girl arguing with a blond. Followed by a black haired boy who seemed to be doing his best to get away from them. "Sakura! You missed me?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice. Himawari furrowed his brow. That was the tone he used with mommy when he cam home from work late. That tone wasn't meant for her!

"Of course NOT. Because of you we had to clean up your childish prank! Even my dear Sasuke had to chip in!" She answered dramatically.

"Oh the teme too huh? Good." Naruto said glare at him.

"Hn." Is all he said turning to leave. However, he stopped and examined the girl in the neon green jump suit.

"Excuse me forehead, he's not your's!" The blond girl said.

"Well he's not your's! Who would want a pig like you!" Sakura said. Himawari frowned. She liked the Sakura she knew better.

"No one want's a billboard brow for a girlfriend!" The girl counter. She soon recognized her as Ino. She didn't like the dream version of Ino very much either. They were mean to each other.

"I would Sakura!" Naruto piped. That didn't sound right.

"What did you say?" Sakura glared, punch him into the ground.

"Butt out Narutard!" Ino said.

"Hey! Stop being mean to him!" Himawari said pointing her panda at them. They both turned to her, raising their brows.

"Who are you?" They asked, looking her over. "What do you want."

She held her arms behind her back. "I'm Himawari and I asked you to stop being mean."

 **Besides Chouchou, Himawari is my favorite character and she hasn't even made a legit appearance yet.**


	3. You Killed Mommy!

**I was on tumblr and saw pics of Himawari for the Boruto movie and I was like "OH MA GOD SHE'S IN THE MOVIE...WITH HINATA!"**

Ino and Sakura stared at her with matching expressions. Neither were happy, curious yet displeased. "Himawari?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's me. So please stop being mean." She glanced to her daddy as he slowly stood to his feet whipping off his clothing. "You okay?"

He gave her a grin. "I'm fine." She smiled back at him before looking at the girls.

"We should all be nice to each other, so we can all be friends. Okay?" She said with a tilt in her head.

"Seriously, who are you?" Ino asked, taking a step forward. The shorter girl blinked at her with genuine and innocent eyes.

"I told you, I'm Himawari?" She said, not really understand why the blond would ask again. Did she say something to make them bothered? But how can she upset her own dream? She shrugged, the logic of her dream wasn't make much sense anymore.

"So where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before?" Ino continued. She looked her over. "And I'm sure I would have remembered seeing _that_ outfit before." She pointed to the neon colored jump suite he was wearing. Himawari looked down at her clothes before smiling.

"Yeah, I know it's, it nice! Naruto bought it for me!" She said with a giggle.

"Nice wasn't the word I would have picked." Sakura mumbled.

"Your right, great is much better word." Himawari expressed. "Right?" She asked turning to her daddy. He examined the clothing.

"Mm, I think it would look better in orange, but I still like it." He said with a nodded.

"Yes, yes! Orange is nice color! We should find one for you so we can match." She said smiling at him as she held her panda to her chest.

He hesitated for only a second. "Really?" Himawari nodded at him with enthusiasm. "Alright!" It was quiet for a moment and everyone looked like they were about to separate before Himawari spoke.

"Hey, why don't we all play together?" She asked.

"With you and him?" Ino asked.

Himawari nodded, not seeing the problem. "Yeah, it will be fun! We can play hide and go seek!"

"I've got better things to do than hand out with Naruto and we don't even know you." She replied.

The younger blinked. "But you _do_ know me. I'm Himawari, remember?"

Sakura sweat-dropped. "That's just your name. We don't know who you are." She looked the younger girl over and for some reason she reminder her of Naruto. Maybe it was the coincidence that they both had similar birth marks on their cheeks or the bright blue eyes.

"Well, we could get to know each other if we played a game together." The girl didn't seem to be hurt in the slightest by Sakura's answer. At that moment a few more kids came spilling out of the academy gate. Himawari turned to the children as she stared for a moment. She recognized them as Choji, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba. She called out to them. "Hey! Would you like to play with us?" They looked at each other before walking over.

"No, one said that I was playing." Ino said.

"Well, what else do you have planned for today?" Himawari asked with a tilt in her head. The dream version of Ino was a bit mean.

She thought for a moment. "It doesn't matter, this is a childish game after all. My dear Sasuke wouldn't be caught dead playing it."

"You mean _my_ Sasuke, Inopig!" Sakura countered. The two girls growled at each other.

The young Uzumaki thought for a moment. "So if I get Sasuke to play, you would too?"

"Argh don't bring the teme into this!" Naruto said with a groan. "We don't need him!"

"But I want everyone to play together." Himawari said firmly. She noticed that her daddy was very lonely. Even if this was only a dream, she wanted to have fun and play with a lot of friends. She turned to the other girls. "So?"

They looked at each other before turning away with their heads held high. "I suppose I would if _my_ Sasuke is a part of it." Sakura answered. Ino glared at her.

"Fine, but only if he joins." She replied.

"Okay!" The younger girl said with a smile.

"Ha, good luck with that." Naruto grumbled. Himawari nodded to them and turned to the raven haired boy who had already started to walk away.

"Hello! Um...Sasuke?" She said testing his name on her lips. Truthfully, she'd heard her father talk about him, but had never seen him before. She had wondered what the man looked like considering Sakura and her daddy spoke of him so highly. Perhaps her dream was giving her second wish in disguise.

Said boy turned around only slightly when she called his name. After a moment, it was obvious he wasn't going to say anything. "Would you like to play with us? It's hide and go seek." She said with a smile. He continued to say absolutely nothing and Himawari was starting to wonder if he had a hearing problem. "Um do you-"

"I don't have an interest in children's games. I've got training to do." He finally said turning away again. Himawari pursed her lips. No, she wouldn't give up so easily.

"Wait!" She said closer to him. "Please? Everyone would be really happy if you joined."

"I wouldn't!" Naruto piped.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura yelled punching his head.

"Agh!"

Himawari sighed, before peering up at Sasuke. Looks like she had to use her secret technique. "Um, Sasuke?" He glanced over at her and jumped a bit from her wide eyes. Whenever she wanted her brother listen to her, she would use this expression. "Would you play with us, pretty please? I promise that it will be fun! You only have to play one round and after that I promise I won't bother you. So please, please, please?"

He pursed his lips unable to look away from her delighted eyes. "Fine."

"Yay!" Himawari said jumping into the air. She looked back at the gang of children. "You guys, Sasuke is gonna play!" She skipped back to the group.

"I'm gonna play, but I have to ask...who are you?" Kiba asked.

"Oh sorry! I'm Himawari!" She said, pointing to herself with a wide smile. She tilted her head at the dog on his head. It was Akamaru, but she'd never seen him so small before. He was cute. "Aw puppy~" She cooed getting on her tippy-toes and petted the dog. The canine turned it's head to the side as Himawari continued to pet it. She grinned, liking that she was able to witness the dog at a younger age.

"Yeah, his name is Akamaru and I'm Kiba." He said with a grin pointing at himself. "You look kind of familiar are you related to the Hyuuga's? You smell like them."

Himawari blinked. "Huh? I smell?" She lifted her arm and sniffed. She didn't know you can smell in dreams.

"Don't all Hyuuga's have pale eyes like Hinata." Chouji pointed out as he munched on his chips. The blued eyed girl was about to speak, but she was distracted by someone hiding behind a tree. For a moment she was lost, but she realized who it was.

Mommy!

Though it wouldn't right calling her that and it was the same with her daddy. They were both her age and they weren't her real parent's. Just her imagination. She paused before calling out to her. "Hey! Do you want to play with us!" The girl hesitated for a moment fidgeting behind the tree. Himawari blinked. Why was her mommy being so shy? She walked over to her as Hinata looked almost scared to have been caught staring at them. Himawari only grinned.

"Hi there, I asked if you wanted to play? It's more fun will a lot of people!" The girl said with a tilt in her head with a smile. "So what do you say?"

"I-I...u-um, okay..." She said with a nod.

"Hooray!" Himawari cheered taking hold of her of Hinata and pulling her towards the large group. "We have another person!"

"H-Hi." Her mommy said. Himawari smiled at her before turning to everyone else.

"Okay so who want's to be it?" She asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't care, but looking for people sounds troublesome, not mention a lot of work."

Everyone sweat-dropped. "Kiba is not an option either because of his sense of smell." Shino said. Himawari glanced over to the child version of her brother's sensei. It s strange seeing him so small. Though it change how intimidating he felt, but she still liked him.

"Well you can't either! Your stupid bugs will give us away." Kiba countered as Akamaru barked in agreement.

Chouji shrugged as he started eating chips, where he got them from she wasn't sure.

"I'll do it!" Naruto volunteered with a grin. "I'd be better than this teme!" The blond said pointing to Sasuke

"Hn, dope."

"What did you say?!"

"Stop yelling at Sasuke!" Sakura said practically yelling herself.

"Guys, we can't play if everyone is yelling." Himawari scolded. The dream versions of her friends and family were different than the real thing. "If Naruto is it everyone needs to find somewhere to hide. The seeker counts to 100. You guys have to limit the hiding range. So that building over there that pole over the." She said pointing with her panda. " Everyone ready?" They all nodded. "Okay...ready...GO!"

Himawari was about to run it, but saw that her mommy was hesitant. She grabbed her, which caught Hinata by surprise. The younger girl on grinned before they took off running. "Where should we hide, we have all this space?" Himawari said in excitement. "What do you think?"

She watched as her mommy fidgeted uncomfortably. "M-Maybe over there?" She pointed nervously at an alley way.

"Okay!" Himawari said kindly as she skipped/ran, pulling Hinata along with her. They scurried into the alley and ducked down together against the wall. She giggled to herself. "I wonder how long it will take for him to find us?"

"U-Um, excuse me?" Hinata asked. Himawari turned to her. "Why did you take me with you?"

The girl looked up putting a finger to her cheek as if she was in thought. "Mmmm, well you looked unsure of yourself. Besides, hiding with someone else seems more fun."

"You could h-have chose someone better than me." She replied sounding a bit sad. Himawari glanced over at her mommy. Why would she say something like that? Why was her dream mommy so said an down in the dumps? Well, she would just have to fix that.

"No way!" Himawari exclaimed. "I think your awesome and pretty! Besides, there's no else I'd rather hide with besides Naruto, but he's counting so I can't. That's would ruin the game." She said with laugh. Hinata smiled, though she looked curious.

"I didn't know you were close to Naruto. I 've never seen you with him before...at school!" She added quickly. She didn't want this girl to realize she stalked him.

"Mm, well I don't go to school here and I just met him today." She answered. Because going to school in a dream was just silly. She learned enough in her real school as it is.

"Oh...you two just seem close is all." She fidgeted her index fingers together, Himawari noticed this. Hey, she did that too!

"Of course, we are friends after all!" She leaned towards her. "You can be friends with him too."

"O-Oh, I don't know.." She stuttered.

"You can." Himawari insisted. Even if they weren't real or the right age, her mommy and daddy belonged together. She was going to make sure of it.

"Ha!" Someone suddenly said. Making Hinata jump. "Found you!" He yelled jumping down from the roof landing directly in front of her. This startled her and she fainted. "Uh...hello?"

Himawari shook her. "Hinata?" She looked back at her daddy. "I think you killed her!"

"What!" He sputtered. "No I didn't...did I?" He squatted down. "Wakey, wakey Hinata!" She opened her eyes and saw how close Naruto was to her an she fainted again. "Ahh! What is happening?"

"You keep killing her." Himawari said.

"But she woke up she's not dead!"

"She might if you keep doing that."

"Doing what?!"

"Ah, you did it again!"

 ** _Suicide Squad_** **trailer has me so hype.**


	4. It's a Misconception

The game of hide and go seek soon came to an end because Hinata was to embarrassed too be so close to Naruto. Himawari had known this to start with, but she didn't think it would be this bad. However, it was nice to know that even in a dream her mommy liked daddy so much. Though she couldn't help but think her daddy was kind of clueless.

"Ugh, Naruto what's the problem? We've been hiding for a long time." Ino said as she jumped out of a tree and crossed her arms. She held a frown on her face with a raised brow. Sakura stood beside her as she tried to lean in closer to Sasuke. Ino noticed this and wedged in between them. The girls glared at each other.

"Sorry, I was kind of in the middle of something, I think Hinata is sick." The blond said, peering over at the young Hyuuga hiding behind Himawari.

"N-No, that's not i-it." She mumble, twiddling her index fingers together.

Kiba waltzed over and put his palm to her forehead. "You don't feel warm to me." Hinata blinked at him in surprise.

"I'm fine..." She said shying away from him. Naruto raised his brow, glancing over to her.

"So...your not sick?" Naruto slowly asked. Hinata looked up at him before blushing and looking away quickly.

"N-No..." She answered.

"So you just don't like me then." He stated with a furrow in his brow and Hinata's eyes widened.

"N-No you don't-"

"Excuse me, Hinata-sama." Himawari looked over at the person who spoke. She furrowed her brow at the boy standing in front of her. Who was he? Her dream was no longer making much sense to her, though dreams usually don't.

"Yes?" She said looking over at the boy. Himawari examined him more clearly, he had pale eyes and long brown hair. He was frowning, which made her think he didn't like Hinata very much.

"You having training exercises today, or have you forgotten?" He asked with a stone like tone.

"I'm sorry, it m-must have s-s-slipped my m-mind." She stuttered out, probably embarrassed that we were hearing this conversation.

The boy glanced at the rest of the group only for a moment, before looking back at her. "I'm sure it did, your father won't take that excuse."

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Hey!" Himawari said, talking a step forward. "It's not her fault, I asked her to play with us. So please don't get mad at her, okay?"

The boy turned his emotionless expression. "Is that right?"

"Yes, I just wanted to have a good time." She said, holding her panda up to her chest with innocent eyes. He flattered slightly at her face, but quickly reverted back to his previous stone face.

"Hinata-sama, your father is waiting." He said turning to leave. Said Hyuuga pursed her lips, before she looked over at the group and nodded.

"Bye..." Hinata said as she walked behind the boy in silence. Himawari felt bad, though she couldn't understand how. This wasn't real, all of this was just a figment of her imagination, but...

"Hey, Hinata!" She yelled. The girl turned around along with the boy. "I hope we can play again sometime!" She said with a grin. Hinata formed a shy smile on her face and nodded to her.

"You." The boy said, Himawari blinked in response. "What's your name?"

"Me?" She asked pointing at herself.

"Yes, you."

"I'm Himawari!" She answered, expecting him to say his own name. He didn't. She tilted her head in confusion as they walked away, now out of sight. She looked back at the group. "Who was that?" She asked to no one in particular.

"That's Neji, Hinata cousin." Kiba said. Himawari's eyes widened in surprise.

"Neji?" She repeated. It was her uncle, the one she had never met. The family member who had died in battle, the man mommy had spoken so highly about. Though she never met him, she visited his grave often.

"You know him?" Naruto asked with a furrowed brow.

Himawari shook her head. "I've only heard of him."

The blond boy huffed. "Doesn't seem that special, looked stuck up. Like some one else I know." He glanced over to Sasuke who shrugged in response.

"Hn." He said, before turning around. "This was a waste of time."

"Thanks for playing anyway Sasuke and if it means anything, I don't regret asking you." She said with a kind smile. He glanced back at her before walking away.

"Well, if Sasuke is leaving there's no reason for me to be here anymore." Sakura said, turning to leave.

"Hm, I'm going to the shop." Ino announced.

"I'm hungry." Chouji said in a matter of fact tone. He turned to Shikamaru. "Wanna eat?"

"I'm not really hungry." He replied.

"I'm buying."

"Ah, alright." Soon everyone went in their own direction, leaving Naruto and Himawari standing together. She peered over at him, he looked put off and sad.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head. "It's nothing." Himawari wasn't going to take that as an answer. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"There is too something wrong, you can tell me. I'm your friend." She reasoned.

"We are?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"Uh-huh." She nodded as she took his hand, swinging it back and forth. "We can best friends if you want." She smiled at him.

"Yeah." He said. "I...well, it was great what you did."

Himawari blinked at him. "What did I do?"

"You got everyone to play with me, even if it was only for a little while. You even got that teme, Sasuke." Naruto exclaimed. "People usually don't want to be around me, as you could probably tell. I don't think Hinata likes me..."

"No, that's not it!" She blurted. Naruto jumped at her outburst. "It's not that she doesn't like you, Hinata is just shy."

"Then why did she let Kiba get close, she didn't faint then" He argued.

She didn't want to say this, but...her daddy was dumb even if it was a dream.

"Kiba's different." Himawari said.

"Different, right..." He mumbled.

"No, no, no. You missing the point, Hinata does like you." She wasn't sure how else to say it. This was as far as her eight year old mind could take her.

"Okay...I believe you, dattebayo..."

"You better believe it." She said putting her hands on her hips. "So what do you want to do now?"

"You still wanna hang out?" He asked, happiness filled his voice.

"Of course, we're best friends now, right? So what do you want to do?" She asked.

He held a hand to his chin. "Well, you said you didn't have anywhere to go, right?" She nodded. "I think we should talk to the old man, he'll know what to do."

"The...old man?" Himawari asked.

Naruto turned to her. "Yeah, the Hokage. When the orphanage didn't want me anymore he gave me an apartment all to myself. He also gives me a monthly allowance."

Himawari's eyes widened. "They kicked you out?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter now, I'm use to it." Naruto avoided her eyes.

"You should never get use to bad treatment. You don't deserve that." She said. He didn't answer her for a moment.

"Well, we should still talk to them. If you still want to stay with me, we can talk about getting you a bed and more clothes." He said. Himawari furrowed her brow, she wouldn't need any of those things. Soon she would wake up from this dream and find that she was still in her bed.

"No, that's okay. I'm fine." She answered, not wanting to sound ungrateful. He paused before looking at her.

"I know you've had a hard time, with your parent and not having anywhere to go. But it's okay to accept kindness when it's given to you." He said. "You said we were friends, right?"

"Yes."

"Then please let me take you to the Hokage." He said, with pleading blue eyes.

"Oh, alright." He was begging her after all.

They walked through the street and Himawari couldn't help, but feel angry at the disgusted look people were giving her daddy. He didn't deserve that. When they reached the Hokages head quarters, Naruto walked inside only to be block by two ninja.

"You can't enter." One of them said staring down at the two children. One of which they recognized as Konoha's most hated.

"But I need to talk to the old man." Naruto argued. "It's really important."

"The Hokage doesn't have time to deal with your petty problems, go find something else to do." The other ninja said.

"But if you only listened to me you-"

"Didn't you hear what he said, little brat?" The ninja frowned down at him as Naruto looked up with wide eyes. He looked over at Himawari embarrassed that this was happening again, right in front of her. He couldn't just give up she was counting on him to do this for her. He tried to scoot past them, only to be pushed back roughly. "Listen here, you little monster, but-"

He was suddenly slammed into the floor as he was held still with his left arm pushed in an awkward position. "Quit being mean to him!" Himawari yelled. "He's just trying to help me, that's all he's trying to do a-and you won't let him!" She pulled his arm even harder and the man yelped out in pain.

"Hey, little girl let him-"

"Be quiet!" She snapped, punching the man in the chest, sending him across the room. He hit the wall and groaned in pain. "Say your sorry."

"Ahhhh!"

"Say it!"

"Ak, I...mmf"

"I can't hear you."

"I'm sorry!"

"Good." She said stepping over his back to stand next to Naruto. Who stared at her with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a door behind them opening.

"My, what is going on out here?" An older man said, they turned around to see the Hokage staring down at he scene. Both of the guards were on the ground groaning in pain and in the midst of this were to small children. One of them he recognized as Naruto and the other he hadn't a clue. Though somehow she did look familiar.

"I'm sorry sir, it was my fault." The girl said bowing to him. "They were being mean and I reacted badly."

The older man blinked at her before turning to the ninja on the ground. "Is that true?"

"I-I...augh, I think she broke my arm." He said whimpering as he spoke. The Hokage looked back at the small girl, she did this?

"Please carry yourself to be looked at and we will discuss this later." He said.

The ninja hesitantly stood up along with the other man and quickly walked out of the area. Himawari glared in their direction one last time before walking into the office. She turned to see Naruto staring at her with mixed emotions. She couldn't tell if it was shock, fear, amazement or all of thee above.

"What?" She asked.

"You didn't tell me you could fight!"

"I can't really, I'm considerably weak compared to most people." She said, thinking about her brother and real daddy.

" _That's_ weak?" He looked baffled. "You took those guys down no problem and their jonin!"

"They weren't really hurt." She argued. You can't get hurt in a dream, silly fake daddy.

"Well, young lady why don't you tell me why you've injured my guards and not to mention why you here to begin with."

"Well you see sir, they were being mean to Naruto - lots of people are and I was tired of it." She explained.

"How did you come to met Naruto?" He asked curiously.

"I met him out in the forest, sir." She answered.

"She was in her pajamas, no shoes or anything." Naruto said with a loud voice.

"Really?" He said looking over at her.

"Yeah, she's like me." Naruto said and the third seemed to understand. Himawari, however, didn't seem to understand.

"I see...Naruto can you step outside for a moment, I'd like to talk to..."

"Himawari." She said.

"To Himawari." He finished.

"Okay..." He said glancing at her before closing the door behind him.

"So tell me about your self, Himawari." He said.

"Well...you see, sir...I actually don't need any help." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"And why is that?"

"Because, soon I won't be here anymore." She said.

"...What?" Himawari had no idea how that sounded to him.


	5. Keep it a Secret

**I've been really into Inuyasha lately and I don't know why. I use to hate it when I was little, don't really know what changed.**

"You say your leaving soon?" The third Hokage asked slowly

Himawari nodded as if it was obvious. "Yes, I'll be back with my family in no time."

"Your family?" He repeated to himself. Naruto had said she was like him, but she spoke as if they were still alive. Perhaps he had interpreted her wrong, or the girl was lying. "Himawari, where is your family at this moment?"

She paused, processing his question. She leaned forward as if to tell a secret. "Well, to tell you the truth, their not in this world." She smiled at him kindly. A child her age shouldn't smile at such a tragic statement.

He pursed his lips. "So they are deceased then. I'm sorry."

Himawari blinked with surprise. "Oh no, there not dead. Is that what you thought?" She turned toward the door with a frown. Does Naruto think that too? Is that why he had been acting that way when she talked about her family? Though, that confused her. How could fake people display such real feelings? I mean it was all a dream wasn't it? She found herself questioning it more and more.

"I believe I misunderstood what you've been saying." He said with a nod. "Now tell me, if your family isn't dead, where are they? Did they leave you?"

Himawari frowned at the mere thought of her parents abandoning her. "No, that's no it at all. There just not here. Not in this fake world."

Sarutobi raised his brow at this statement. "Fake world you say? Why would you think that?"

She tilted her had at his question. "Well, because it is." He watched the girl look around her before waving him to come down to her level. He complied, curious as to what the girl was going to say. He couldn't imagine why the girl assume the world was fake. She brought a hand up to her mouth as if to tell a secret. "This is all just a dream, you know. Soon I'm going to wake up in my bed and my family will be there to greet me."

Her words were starting to concern him. "What do you mean by dream?"

She nodded as if his question was to be expected. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't think it was a dream since your a part of it."

The third was silent for a moment. Perhaps it would be better to play along and let the girl explain herself. She was obvious a bit off in the head and after a talk he could get her the help she need. "Alright, well since I am apart of dream, like you said I wouldn't know what was going on."

She nodded with a smile that seemed familiar to him, but he ignore the feeling. "Right! See? I knew you would understand."

"Yes, I'm starting too...so tell me how you became apart of this dream world?" He asked. He was curious as to what the child would come up with and why she thought this in the first place.

"Well even if this is a dream, you are the Hokage and that means I can trust you." She said with a grin. The girl put a hand her chin and looked to the ceiling, it seemed like she was trying to think. "Hm, let's see. Well it started when I went to sleep. Daddy promised to tuck me in, but it was really late so I was sure he wouldn't come. I don't blame him though, daddy's really busy."

"And what does your father do?" He asked.

"Well, in the real world he's the Hokage, the seventh to be exact!" She said with a proud smile.

Sarutobi froze. "The seventh you say?" This child's tale was becoming more interesting. She nodded. "Alright then...continue."

"Okay, hmm, when I knew he wasn't coming I went to sleep and then I started hearing these weird noises. Then I realized they were calling my name." She said.

"Who was calling you?" He asked. Maybe the child was having some sort of psychological problem.

"I didn't know. I was scared and wanted to go back to my own room where it was safe." Himawari expressed, before smiling. "But they told me I shouldn't be afraid and they weren't going to hurt me. They told me they were my grandparent's, but I wasn't sure if I should believe them. I mean grandparent's are suppose to be old and they didn't look all wrinkly like you do."

The Hokage twitched at this statement. "Really now?"

"Mmhm! It was so amazing that I could finally meet them! Daddy told me they died when he was a baby, but they died heroes." She said proudly.

"Heroes you say?" This girl seemed to believe every word she was saying and he was starting to wonder if it was all really true. So he decided to ask. "Who are you grandparent?"

"At first I wasn't sure, but the more I looked at them I realized my grandpa was Minato, the fourth Hokage." She looked rather excited and Sarutobi's eyes went wide. "Isn't that amazing! Daddy's told me so much about him. I was so excited to meet such a hero!" She furrowed her brow at the older man's expression. "What's wrong?"

The man paused for a moment. "Child, in your dream...in your world what did he tell you?"

"Well, both grandpa and grandma were talking to me. They we're being every kind and then they asked me a question." Himawari paused with a smile. "They asked me if I wanted to spend time with my daddy. I said yes and they told me I would wake up when it was time for me to go home."

"Is that so...Himawari, tell me, what is your full name?" He asked. Somehow this turned into an interrogation.

She tilted her head with a smile. "Himawari Uzumaki, sir."

He pursed his lips as he stared at the little girl. The girl wasn't lying and she certainly wasn't crazy. Only a few possibilities came to mind when he thought of how this child could have gotten here. The child must think it was a dream because Minato told her that's what it was. It was better to think that it was all fake rather than to disturb the time line. Yes, that made since and to think all of this was done for the happiness of a little girl. Well, until she was gone he would just have to keep her thinking it was indeed a dream. He crouched down to her level.

"Himawari, listen to me."

"Hm?" She said staring at him with bright blue eyes.

"For the rest of your stay, I need you to keep this a secret. Don't tell anyone else what you've told me. Keep it to yourself, understand?"

She furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure why, but if you ask me to I will." She said

"Good, let Naruto back in will you?" He asked, standing back up and stilling in his seat.

She walked to the door and poked her head outside. She saw Naruto curled up in the corner with his hands on his knees. Himawari looked at him with a smile and he returned it. "You can come in now." He stood up and walked into the room.

"So old man is everything okay now? Does she have somewhere to stay?" He turned to her. "Do you?" Himawari was about to speak, but was interrupted by the Hokage.

"Yes, I believe so, she'll stay with you for the time being." He said.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Really?"

The younger girl cheered. "Yay! We get to have a sleep over doesn't that sound fun?" She held his arm and jumped around in a circle as she laughed. Naruto seemed to be processing what the man had told him.

"For the time being? So how long is she staying and where will she go?" He asked. This was his first real friend and he wanted to know.

"It's a temporary stay, she'll be in a secure home soon enough." Sarutobi said carefully.

Himawari nodded. "Mmhm! Yes, yes! But until I go home, I get to have fun with you! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Naruto wanted to ask her something, but decided against it. Instead he smiled. "Yeah, it will be lots of fun."

"Well let's go play!" She said skipping toward the door. She went to turn the handle, but the door was already opening. Naruto paled at who he saw.

"Iruka sensei, heeeyyy..." He trailed off. Iruka only glared at him as he still had paint all over his clothes. Couldn't he just change?

"You!" He said pointing to the boy before blinking at the child. "And you! You lied to me!"

Himawari twisted her index fingers in a shy manner the seemed familiar to him. "Sorry sir, I just didn't want Naruto to get into trouble."

"Well too late. You are in big trouble, your staying back tomorrow and don't think you can get out of it!" He said with a frown. Naruto scoffed, but didn't argue to much. Iruka turned to the girl with a raised eyebrow. "You wouldn't be an accomplice would you?"

"No sir! I just lied and for that I am very sorry." She said with a bow. Iruka tilted his head.

"I don't believe you go to the academy do you?" She shook her head. "Really you look familiar-"

The Hokage interrupted him. "I do believe you came to inform me on important matter did you not?"

"Oh forgive my rudeness." He said before turning to the smaller children. "Tomorrow, Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah." He said walking out the door, Himawari closed it behind him. They walked down the hall way and Naruto glanced at her. "So is everything really okay?"

Himawari blinked. "Yeah, everything is fine." She remembered what the third had told her. 'Keep it a secret'. "So what do wanna do know?"

Suddenly his stomach growled. "I'm kinda hungry."

"OH, oh! I want dessert!" She declared.

"Dessert?"

"Dessert!"

"Well sweets it is then, I guess." Though he didn't have much money, he was glad to finally have a friend. She took his hand and swung between them.

He wasn't lonely.

 **Also been watching DB Super. Kinda a stretched out version of battle of the gods.**


	6. You'll Be In My Heart

**I was thinking about Tarzan when I wrote this. Not the creepy 2013 version, but that good old 1999. Good times, good times.**

Himawari trotted next to Naruto with a smile as she held his hand. They were going to get some desserts and hopefully the rest of her time here would be peaceful. She thought about all the delicious treats her mother would make for her, cookies and cakes. Himawari decided that when she wakes up, she would ask her mother if she could help bake some sweets. Right in the middle of her sugar filled thoughts, suddenly, Naruto stopped. He turned to her with a slightly bothered expression. "Himawari...um..."

She turned to him tilting her head in curiosity. "What's up?" He seemed just fine earlier.

Naruto pursed his lips. "Are you...leaving?" Himawari blinked at him. "I mean the old man said you would be going somewhere else, and I just wanted to ask you..."

Himawari opened her mouth to answer him, but closed it with a furrowed brow. She had promised the Hokage that she would keep it a secret, so what was she going to say? Lie? That didn't sit well with her. This was still her daddy, even if he was fake. Himawari didn't want to make him feel bad. "Naruto, we're friends aren't we?"

He stared at her, before giving an uncertain nod. "Best friends?"

She smiled as she linked arms with him. "The bestest friends ever and as the bestest of friends you know what that means?" He shook his head. "It means we have an honor code." She stated firmly, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"An...honor code?" He asked. "What does that mean?"

"Well, it means that no matter what, we'll always be there for each other. Even if you've done something to hurt my feelings, I'll be there for you." She said. "And you want to know the most important part?"

"What is it?" He asked her with a careful expression.

"If there comes a time that I'm gone, you'll always be right here." She said poking him directly in the chest. Himawari looked up at him with a kind and warm smile. "I'll be in your heart, kay?"

"In my heart?" He asked with a bit of a shakiness in his tone. She blinked in surprise when his eyes whelmed up with tears. He turned around and rubbed them frantically, trying to hid his face from her. Himawari heard a sniffle from his direction. She raised her brow as she walked a bit closer to him. "Are you crying?" She asked.

"NO!" He yelled with his voice breaking wit emotion. "I just got dust in my eye, 'ttebayo!" He covered both his eyes as his shoulders shook a bit. He _was_ crying.

Himawari gave a sympathetic expression. She didn't mean to make him sad, she just wanted to assure him that they were friends. The girl stepped a bit closer. "Well...I'm not saying you are, but if you're crying... I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I'm not upset!" He yelled. Himawari winced. "I just...no one has ever said that to me before, I don't know..."

"So your happy?"

Naruto nodded before turning back to the girl. His eyes were a bit puffy from rubbing away the tears. "I want to live up to your honor code."

"Oh it's not mine, my daddy told me that's how friends are suppose to work." She said with a grin.

Naruto blinked. "Oh, well I guess we'll live up to his then, right?"

"Right!" She said. "Oh and you can call me Hima instead. Nicknames is another perk in being the bestest of friends."

"Okay, Hima." He said with a cheeky grin. She returned the gesture before looking around.

"There's an ice cream place up the street, you want to go there?" Himawari asked. She remembered the way from when her mother took her in the real world.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty hot out, ice cream sounds good."

"Great race you there!" She yelled before taking off and Naruto had to admit she was fast. He ran after.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He heard her giggle.

"There's no such thing as cheating when your a ninja!" Of course that was a complete lie, but Boruto said it all the time and it sort of stuck. "Keep up whiskers!"

"Hey you have them too!" Naruto thought for a moment, she had them too... In the back of his mind he knew that was peculiar, but he decided to pass it off as nothing.

They ran through the streets and Naruto wasn't at all focused on the glares sent his way. He was having fun with the girl he had only met a few hours ago. Hima was so nice to him and she had no reason to be. He was a stranger and a complete trouble maker, but that didn't seem to bother her at all. He liked her in a sort of brotherly type of way. Though, for some reason _brotherly_ didn't seem to be the right word. He certainly didn't like her the way he did with Sakura. Even the thought of it was somehow disgusting. Though, he couldn't imagine why.

"Aha! I beat you~" She said dancing in a circle with her panda flopping in the air.

"You cheated." He said though he didn't really care that much. Racing her was actually fun. She only smiled at this before walking to the door she looked at the menu on the window outside. Naruto did as well and he frowned at the prices. There was a reason he eat ramen for every meal and not just because he loved it. Everything else was to expensive for his budget.

"Oooh, that one looks so good? What do you think...Naruto?" She called. He blinked and turned to her. Himawari frowned. "What's wrong?"

He didn't want to just out right tell her he couldn't afford it. "I...uh...you see..."

"What are you guys doing here?" Himawari turned to see Shikamaru and Chouji standing side by side.

The younger girl smiled wide. "Oh hi guys!" She said with a wave though they were directly in front of her. Shikamaru raised his brow at the action. "Have you come to get ice cream too?"

Chouji nodded. "Yeah, all this walking has got me so hot."

"We only walked up the street." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Well, we were gonna go inside. Wanna come too?" She asked.

"Hima, wait a second." She heard Naruto mumble. She turned to him with a raised brow. Himawari noticed him digging in his pocket and he looked over at her with an embarrassed expression. "I don't have enough money."

"Oh." She said shortly before smiling. "That's okay, ice cream isn't everything."

"I'm sorry." He said with a disappointed look.

She patted his head and he peered up at her. "Hey! It's. Oookay~ I wasn't hungry anyway, I just wanted to go somewhere with you. It didn't matter where."

"Yeah, but-"

"I'll pay for you." The two Uzumaki's turned to Chouji. "If you want ice cream I'll pay."

"Why would you do that?" Naruto asked. "You never share food." Well not with him anyway.

He shrugged, looking to Himawari. "She invited me to play, so I'm only returning the favor."

"Wow, really?" Himawari asked jumping over to him with a smile. "That's so nice of you. Your a good person Chouji."

He blushed slightly before turning to the door. "It's hot out here, lets go in." They followed in after him and Himawari noticed a woman glaring at Naruto. She frowned back at the woman as she took Naruto hand and pulled him to a seat. Shikamaru sat across from them with a lazy expression, but somehow curious at the same time. Chouji was up at the register ordering the ice cream from the mean glaring woman.

"You two look alike." She heard from the boy across from her.

She glanced back to him. "Hm?"

"I said you guys look alike." Shikamaru said leaning back in his seat. Himawari and Naruto took that moment to examine each others faces. Her mother always said she had daddy's eyes and of course the birthmarks on her cheeks. However, nothing else stuck out to her, not like her brother anyway. He was almost daddy's twin.

"What about us looks alike?" Naruto demanded, though he didn't sound angry at all.

Shikamaru thought for a moment. "Your facial and eye shape for one. Plus, your eye color make you two look all the more similar. Hm, your entire faces really." Naruto took a moment to look at her.

"Hm." He said leaning back to get a better look at the girl sitting next him. She looked at him with wide-eyed innocence. That part was nothing him.

Chouji came over to the table with four ice cream cones with different flavors. "I didn't know what you wanted, so take whatever."

"Yay! Ice cream~" Himawari said, bringing it up to her mouth. It was cold and delicious, it made her wonder how far her dream would go to be realistic.

"Chouji, your pretty cool for this, dattebayo." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah! Thank's Chouji!" She said smile at him. Chouji blinked as he looked between them.

"You two look alike."

"That's what I'm saying." Shikamaru said, casually biting from his cone.

"Well, you know what they say." Chouji said with a pause. "There's at least one person in the world that looks exactly like you. I think you've found a female version of your match."Himawari peered at him as she licked the sweet, she wanted to tell them. However, the Hokage made her promise not to and promises were a big deal to her. What kind of person would she be if she could keep a secret in her own dream.

"Yeah, maybe." She answered.

"No, people look similar sometimes, but I don't think I'd want anyone looking exactly like me. I'm the only me around here, 'ttebayo!" Naruto said with a loud and proud smile. To bad daddy, Boruto looks just like you, Himawari thought. "Hey Hima, is that kind any good?" She realized he was referring to her cold sweet.

She grinned. "Yeah, cookies and cream is the best, Chouji picked well." Said boy smiled at her.

"Oh, I've never had that before." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Really?" She asked in surprise. Though, she could understand why. For some reason people didn't want to give him service and it looks like most of the time he barely had enough money. This saddened her. "Try mine then."

Naruto raised his brow. "But it's yours."

She shrugged. "I didn't buy it. Besides this is apart of the honor code. As the bestest of friends we're suppose to share. So here." Himawari smiled at him raising her cone. Bring up the honor code seemed to make Naruto more determined.

"Alright." He said. No big deal. He licked it. "I think I'm gonna steal yours, it tastes better than mine."

"Hey! You can't have the whole thing!" Himawari said. "Give it back!"

"Aah, but you said friends share." He said with a teasing tone.

"Not the whole thing!" She trying to reach for the cone. She gave up sat back in the seat. "Hm."

He laughed. "I'm kidding here."

"You ate half of it."

"You can have half of mine?"

"No, mine was better than yours."

"How long have you two known each other?" They turned to Shikamaru.

"We met today actually." Himawari said. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, you guys just seem to get along really well."

Naruto looked over at the girl. This was true. He felt like he'd known her for a long time, even though it's only been a few hours. He grinned. "Yeah, we're friends, 'ttebayo."

Himawari smiled at him despite the fact that he inhaled her ice cream. "Right!"

The four of them sat there a little while longer before she sat up out of her seat and stretched. "It's getting kinda dark out." She mumbled, looking through the window.

"Yeah, do you wanna head home?" Naruto asked. She nodded. "See you guys." They waved as the two left. Himawari watched as the sun was setting the sky started to fill with stars. She wondered where the stars went during the day. Did they ever leave? "Wait, Hima I wanna show you something before we go home."

She turned around to him with a curious expression. "Like what?"

His lips curled up into a grin. "Just come with me." He pulled her hand and they walked through the town. The streets were less busy, so it was easier to maneuver through. Himawari was becoming more curious as they seemed to be heading towards the woods. What could possibly be in here? They continued deeper in until she finally saw it.

"Fire flys." She said with glee. They lit up the night and surrounds them.

"Isn't it cool, I found out about them a little while go, but I didn't have anyone to show." He said sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Now you have me." She said, raising her hand up to catch one of the insects. They were just so pretty. "This is amazing, Naruto." She continued to smile until she heard a familiar voice in the back of her brain.

" _Hima-chan, time to go."_


	7. I'm Comin' Home

**I've been listening to the Legend of Korra soundtrack and I gotta say that it's actually really amazing. Also Ghost in the Shell "Inner Universe". So Beautiful.**

Himawari took in a breath before looking around. "Grandpa?" She said as she squinted her eyes. It was completely dark in the woods, besides the light of the fire flies.

" _Yes, Hima-chan, it's time for you to leave now."_

Himawari glanced back at her daddy as he was running in circles and laughing happily at flickering bugs. She pursed her lips with a conflicted expression. She knew he wasn't real, really she did, but something felt wrong about leave him so suddenly. She could picture the betrayed look in his eyes when he turns around and she was gone. The thought made her heart sink to the pit of her stomach, she put a hand to her chest with a furrowed brow.

"I'd like to say, just a little longer." She said.

"... _Hima-chan, I'm afraid we can't-"_

"Please! If it's only a little while, I just don't want to leave him alone out here." Himawari pleaded. How she can feel so guilty over a dream, she'd never know. "I promise I'll go back, so just a little longer."

There was a sigh. " _Alright, but you will have to come back."_

She nodded. "I know." The wind blew slightly to signify that his presence had left. Himawari turned back to Naruto. He was smiling up at the fire flies before he looked over at her.

He raised his brow. "What's wrong, Hima?"

She tried her best to smile at him cheerfully. "It's nothing, I think I'm getting tired though."

He grinned at her. "Oh, well we can head home now if you'd like. But don't fall asleep, you still haven't eaten yet, dattebayo!"

"Okay." She giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Let's go!" He held onto her hand as he led her back to his apartment.

When they arrived, he led her inside. She looked around and saw that it was a rather untidy place. She sat down on his unkempt bed and tucked her legs under her knees.

He rubbed his cheek a bit with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I forgot that my house was a mess."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay..." She yawned. "I don't really mind."

"Oh, you really are tired. I'll make something before you actually fall asleep." He said hurry over to his refrigerator. "So, I have ramen and...ramen. Which do you want?  
"

Himawari laughed. "Hmmm, both sound so good. I think I'll take ramen."

He grinned at her from behind the frig door. "Great! 'Cause that's all I have!" He walked over to the stove and started to heat the ramen up.

Himawari decided to lay back on the bed and look up at the ceiling. Even if this was a dream, she wondered. Was this really where he lived when he was a boy? Why were people so mean to him, he wasn't any different from the rest of them. However, she wouldn't ask, that would ruin the last bit of time she had left with her daddy. She sighed and leaned over on her side to see Naruto staring at her.

"Ah!" She yelped.

The boy laughed. "I actually scared you? Wow, you must really be tired."

She shook her head. "No, I was just thinking..."

He sat down beside her. "About?"

"...Hey Naruto? Why do you want to become the Hokage?" She asked. Of course, she had asked her real daddy this same question. However, she wanted to know if this Naruto's answer was any different.

He sat back against the wall. "I want people to see me, to respect me and know that I'm important. Then they can't treat me like an outsider cause I'm in charge."

Himawari nodded in understanding, but somehow that wasn't the answer that se wanted. "You don't want to protect Konoha?"

He looked over at her and blinked. "Well, of course I do, but..."

"My daddy says that a Hokage is only as strong as his village." She said as she looked over to him. He nodded for her to continue. "If you have no one behind you, what are you in charge of and who are you fighting for?"

"Yourself." He said bluntly.

She nodded. "Yeah, but...where is the honor in that? For me, I think I'd rather have a 'nobody' protect the village than someone that's only in it for the glory."

Naruto looked down at his feet, before he crossed his arms. "Yeah..."

"I can see that the people are mean to you and that makes me mad too." She gave an embarrassed smile. "You saw that yourself."

He grinned back at her. "Sure did, you're super strong."

Himawari shook her head. "No I'm not, and that's not the point. When you become Hokage, there's going to be people that don't like you and you'll have to protect them too." He frowned. "It doesn't sound nice, but that's what heroes do."

"Hero?" He repeated. "You think that can be me?"

She gave him a warm smile. "Yeah, I do." He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but Himawari interrupted. "I think the ramen is burning."

Naruto jumped up and scrambled over to the stove, turning off the fire. Himawari watched as he prepared two ramen for them. She waited until he came over and handed one over to her. "Sorry it's not that good."

"It's fine." She said with a smile.

"No, there's this really awesome ramen place and it's always good. I could take you there tomorrow." He said with a grin.

Himawari's smile dropped slightly. "Tomorrow..." He didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah! Oh, and the old man could get you enrolled with me in classes. Though you're so strong you'd probably be at the top of the class. Better than that teme, Sasuke."

"Mmhm." She said twisting the noodles with her chop sticks.

Naruto looked up at her when he noticed her tone. "Hey, are you alright? Are you sick?"

She shook her head. "No, I think I'm just tired, is all..."

"Oh well, we can go to sleep if you want. I wasn't that hungry either." He said, looking her over.

"Sure." She said, trying her best to keep smiling.

Naruto set the noodles down on the nightstand. "You can sleep in my bed with me, is that alright?"

"Mmhm." She said, crawling over to the pillow and gently laying her head down. He plopped down beside her and they both looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes .

"Hey...Hima what was your family like?" He whispered. She turned over to look at him. "Sorry, I can't fall asleep."

She shook her head. "It's okay, me either." She paused for a moment. "What is...was my family like, well I had a mommy, daddy and a big brother."

"Keep going." He said with half opened eyes.

"Daddy was always busy with...work and mommy would always wake me up early for school. I would wake up my big brother, he would always be so cranky." She whispered with a smile. "Mommy would make breakfast for us and sometimes daddy would be there so it was family time. Big brother would fight with me about bringing my panda of the house, but it wasn't his so..." She turned when she heard him snoring. He looked so peaceful.

Himawari waited a moment longer before calling out. "I'm ready to go back now."

" _Alright."_

She closed her eyes. "Goodbye daddy."

When she opened them, she was in her room looking up at the ceiling. "I'm back...no I never left, it was just a dream..."

Getting out of her bed, she noticed something. She was still in the green jumpsuit from her dream. Her eyes suddenly went wide. "It wasn't a dream...that was all real?"

A faint voice in the back of her head answered. _"Yes, it was real Hima."_

She swallowed hard. The whole time she assumed that it wasn't real. That was the past wasn't it? Himawari ran out of the room and jumped to the bottom step. She skid into the kitchen, making her mommy jump. "Hima-chan, you scared me...what are you wearing?"

Himawari saw her mommy looking her over carefully, as if trying to recall something. "Mommy, do you remember me?"

She blinked. "Remember you? Your my daughter, of course I do silly." Hinata said with a smile.

Himawari felt conflicted, was her mind playing tricks on her? "Yeah...sorry..Daddy is at work, right?"

"Oh, yes he is, but-" She was already out of the door. Hinata shook her head with a furrowed brow. "That's impossible, it couldn't be..."

Himawari ran through the crowds of people and was determined to find her daddy quickly. Mommy didn't remember, but maybe he would. She ran into the building and went up the stairs as fast as she could. The ninja knew her so they question why she was there, only why such a quick pace. She opened the door and looked to see her daddy in discussion with Shikamaru, the advisor.

For a moment he looked at her with no expression before his eyes widen as he looked her over. Himawari felt hope fill inside her. His expression changed to a smile and said, "Hello Hima."

She wasn't sure if he knew or not, regardless, she smiled back. "Hi daddy."

Shikamaru examined her with his eyes. _I see...so it was time travel._

 **I like open endings some times, makes you wonder sometimes. This was fun, thanks for reading.**


End file.
